1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image pickup apparatus with a viewfinder and an autofocus (AF) function.
2. Related Art
Japanese patent application publication No. JP04-347814A discloses an image pickup apparatus with an autofocus function. The image pickup apparatus has an eye proximity sensor for sensing that a user is looking into a viewfinder (brings his eye close to a viewfinder) and a focus drive controller for driving a focus lens into focus in response to sensing a proximity of a user's eye by the eye proximity sensor by using a phase-difference method.